Time Off
by Macx
Summary: picks up on the events in Deep Water and Separate Ways


**Time Off**   
by Birgit Staebler

  
Sun. Beach. Water.   
"Surf's up!" Randy Hernandez called and ran toward the blue sea, surf board in his hands. His dark eyes gleamed with joy and he was a ball of bouncing energy, ready to tackle the sea monsters in the waves.   
Elsie watched him with a smile, shaking her head.   
Vacation.   
She hadn't really believed in it until the team had arrived here. 'Here' was California, not dreary and rainy New York. The beach was great, secluded enough to be almost lonely but still visited by others than them; the water was warm and clear; the sun was out but not burning. Perfect. She had decided to work on her tan, relax her body and enjoy the landscape. No work, no worries, just relaxation.   
Of course, not everyone was as enthusiastic about it as Randy. Mendel Craven had complained about the possibility of heat stroke, sun burns, sand fleas and whatever else could happen. She shook her head in amusement. Mendel had gone with them, but geared up for every eventuality and smothered in sun screen and sun blocker. He was sitting beneath a large shade, muttering about sand getting into everything and that he had so much work at home. He had brought his laptop along, but with the sand, he was reluctant to work with it. Finally, Craven had opted for a book, sunglasses on his nose, more sunblocker on his body than necessary, and the picnic box parked next to him.   
Elsie looked over to the formation of rocks close to the shore. They were overshadowed by the cliff, giving the two people sitting there some out time from the sun. It had surprised her more than the actual vacation prospect that their resident soldier, Monique Dupres, had agreed to come along. Then she had discovered that it was for only one reason: Nick. Not because of some nether interest. Because of what happened almost two months ago.   
Three Months. Elsie couldn't believe so much time had already passed. Three months..... unbelievable. So much had changed for them in that time, starting with Nick. Even today Elsie wondered just how Nick had survived the ordeal, especially since she now knew the complete workings of the Rush drug he had been given by Shanee. The stuff had killed others, had turned them into raving madmen or had made them catatonic or comatose. In Nick, it had opened a latent empathic link to Godzilla and bonded him to the mutated creature. Another reason to go   
insane -- but he hadn't. He had survived; a fighter.   
Taking a few steps toward the spot, Elsie stopped again. No. No need to disturb those two. As much as this was a vacation, it was also the badly needed time for Nick to work on his mind shields and learn more about his abilities. Maybe she could snag some off time with him later on.

*

"Okay, relax. Follow the exercise we have gone through." Monique kept her voice even and calm, eyes on the dark-haired man who sat cross-legged opposite of her.   
It wasn't the first time they sat together like this, nor was it the first time Nick was trying to construct a shield against the intruder into his mind. The problem was, while Nick could tell when he didn't get emissions from Godzilla any longer, Godzilla couldn't be questioned about whether or not he was now shut off from Nick. And a shield could only be proven as effective when Godzilla's temper flared again or his territorial instinct broke through. Sadly enough, most of the time it was impossible to whip up a protection against this influence in a flash because Nick was too overwhelmed.   
Monique had talked with Philippe and he had given her a few reference names of people who could help her, but they had never had a case like this either. Nick's link to Godzilla was unique and they had to find out most of the processes themselves. It was hard and painful for them all, mostly Nick, but he was fighting. She smiled slightly. Dr. Tatopoulos was a fighter, no doubt about it. He didn't come across as one, but he could turn from nerdy scientist into fighter in a flash; faster if it concerned his giant charge.   
He had gotten better with the shielding and he was training relentlessly, but there was nothing Monique could do except guide him through the mind-relaxation. Now she looked at the pale, narrow face, noting the lines of stress with dismay.   
"Relax, Nick," she repeated softly. "Relax. Think of the beach, the water all around you....."   
He inhaled and exhaled in a regular manner, the lines smoothing out only slowly. Nick had gone through more than mental changes. He had been physically injured as well. The shot wound was healing and still visible, but at least the scratches and cuts were almost gone. Monique could only shake her head at what he had gone through and come out still sane. Lesser men would have broken.   
Nick opened his eyes, the blue a stark contrast to the pale skin, but at least the haunting shadows had retreated. She hated to see him troubled. Monique considered him a good friend, even if she didn't really show it. She had learned to see past what Nick Tatopoulos appeared to be, and she had learned that Philippe had been right about him. Another smile grace her lips.   
"Shield?" she asked.   
"He's still there," Nick answered, voice soft. "But like far away. No agitation."   
"Good."   
Nick briefly closed his eyes again and drew in a deep breath. He was dressed in 'vacation wear', as Randy had called it. Blue shorts and a T-shirt, feet bare. Monique had fought against the casual wear, but she had relented in the end. She approved of the vacation because it gave them a chance to relax, but she didn't have to go out in a bikini -- even if Randy had been looking forward to it.   
"Do you think you can go into the water and still shield?"   
That was another problem. Nick seemed to start drifting into Godzilla's mind the moment he was in the water. Not in a shower or a bathtub, but the ocean. A diving excursion had thrown him in a loop and when Godzilla had popped up, drawn to his parent because of the rising distress, things had quickly gone downhill. They had worked on it and Monique believed Nick had a basic shield now. Whether it would survive a swim in the ocean would be another question.   
He drew another breath. "I think so," he mumbled.   
Monique smiled, nodding. "We'll run it slow. Is he around here?"   
"No. At least I don't think so."   
It had become another challenge, pin-pointing Godzilla's location, but it was much more difficult than thought possible. Nick could get lost in his own mind if he tried too hard and Monique didn't have the experience to get him out in a hurry. Still so much to learn, such a long way to go.....   
"Shall we try?"   
Nick gave her a look that was a mix between determination, fear and apprehension. Finally he nodded.   
"Okay," he muttered.   
Monique stayed close to him as Nick walked to the water. Randy was surfing further down the beach, clearly enjoying the vacation time. Monique met Elsie's eyes as the paleontologist gazed their way. She knew that Nick and Elsie were friends, that Elsie worried about him and that she had helped him with several breakdowns already. Monique gave the other woman a brief smile, then she and Nick arrived at the water.   


Elsie watched Nick and Monique as they undressed. Monique was wearing a plain black bathing suit, Nick had simply shed his shirt. Elsie indulged in just watching the young scientist, eyes briefly resting on the visible scar from the shot wound, bright red against a pale skin, then skimmed over the well-muscles body Nick hid beneath clothes most of the time. She smiled to herself. Nick was good-looking and she understood that Audrey had had her eyes on him, but Nick rarely spent time with a woman on a private basis. He was married to his work and then there was Godzilla now...... Another smile. Yeah, Godzilla.   
And Godzilla was also the reason Nick and Audrey had split. Maybe the reporter didn't know it, but it was true. She had dumped him again because she had accused him of spending more and more time abroad with the team than trying to be with her. That as a news reporter she was cruising all over the globe as well must have slipped her mind. Elsie felt angry when she thought about it. Audrey had used Nick to get her reports and sensational interviews, nothing else. Okay, so they had been lovers for a while back even before the first Godzilla had made his destructive debut, but that didn't change Elsie's opinion of Audrey. To her, she was a snobby, know-it-all reporter who didn't deserve a man like Nick.   
Nick had been devastated for a while after the break-up. Audrey had told him he had changed and even though she didn't know the complete truth, Nick had had to agree. Godzilla took up most of his time, hell, all of his time! Now even more than ever. Elsie understood. In the beginning she hadn't. After working so long with both Nick and his 'child', she knew better. Godzilla was a fascination, an addiction, and only if you were around him like H.E.A.T. was could you understand. Add to that the small human being linked to him, and it was a never-ending wonder.   
Elsie wouldn't want any other job in the world.   
Now Nick went into the water, closely followed by Monique, and Elsie kept her eyes on them. Nick started swimming, paddling around the water, while Monique followed and watched   


Nick felt the warm water caress his skin as he submerged his body. It felt good and he smiled slightly as he began to swim, letting the waves buoy him a bit, then moving with a few strokes out into the open. Monique was somewhere close by, which he was thankful for, but she wasn't crowding. Relaxing without letting his guard down was hard. He had to keep an eye on his shields or he would be overwhelmed by Godzilla when he approached. And he would approach. The lizard always seemed to flow into his mind as if checking that Nick was all right, then he would retreat. Whether or not he was doing it consciously, Nick didn't know. He only knew that if he was unprepared for it, the intrusion might overpower him.   
"How do you feel?" Monique now asked as she came up next to him.   
"Fine. I think." He shrugged.   
"No pressure? No invasion?"   
Nick hesitated a moment. Something rippled and he knew it was his giant charge, but there was no invasion. No, he was still alone in his mind. At least as alone as he could be with a link to Godzilla. The monster's mind was a soft presence in the back of his skull.   
"Not really, no. He's here." He touched his forehead. "But not invading."   
Monique nodded.   
Suddenly the waves increased and currents seemed to drag him down. Fighting the pull, his bare feet suddenly touched a rough, bark-like surface and he was catapulted upward. Water sprayed around him as he rose, sitting on an armored, giant head. The sea water cascaded into the ocean and Nick gasped as he was lifted high up, able to see the beach, the people running around in panic at the sudden sight of a monster rising out of the sea, and he saw Monique, treading water just below him.   
Godzilla rumbled happily, teeth gleaming as the large snout opened, and lowered his head again, tilting it slightly. Nick rolled off and plunged into the water again. He came up to the surface and coughed water out of his mouth. Godzilla gave a happy whine, his motives friendly and not the least aimed to hurt Nick. A large, orange eye looked at him. A feeling Nick associated with happiness coursed through him, tinged with the undeniably reptilian presence of Godzilla, and he had to smile. Large nostrils blew spray over him, a gust of wind ruffling his wet hair.   
"Hey, big guy," he said softly.   
Godzilla rumbled, head diving beneath the surface, then rising under him. This time, he didn't tilt his head, just raised it out of the water high enough so his lower lip was barely out of the water. More happiness coursed through Nick and he smiled. It was like a child who could play with his parent, and in many ways, that was true. Nick was Godzilla's adopted parent and the large creature treated him like it.   
"Nice to see you too."   
Below them, Monique watched with eagle eyes, but she would be unable to do anything if Godzilla had less-than-healthy intentions. But he didn't have. Nick was convinced of it. Godzilla had never hurt him before, at least intentionally, and what he was doing now was intended for enjoyment of both parties.   
Nick felt the presence shift, but it didn't intrude. It stayed, happy, warm, almost .... human. Startled, the biologist touched the scaly hide. The armored skin was cool under his fingers because of the thick scales, but he was somehow aware of the warmth beneath it.   
Intelligence.   
He knew his charge was intelligent, highly intelligent, but he had never felt it so clearly in his mind as right now. Hand scraping over the skin without even leaving a trace, he inhaled sharply.   
Godzilla? he thought.   
The presence moved, caressed his mind, then retreated to sit back and watch. He smiled involuntarily, a child-like joy coursing through him. As much as he had suffered from the bond before, these moments were treasured, were cherished, and they made up for the attacks of territorial instincts or pain from wounds that weren't his. Nick had told himself over and over again that Godzilla wasn't aware of him as the victim of his emotional feedback, that he wasn't to blame, but whenever an attack happened, he wanted nothing more than to break the link. Right now, he couldn't think such thoughts. Right now, he enjoyed it immensely.   
"Nick!"   
The yell catapulted him out of his reverie and he blinked. It had been Monique calling and her worried face was tilted up to look at him as she tread water. He discovered Randy next to her, sitting on his surf-board, craning his neck to look up at him.   
"I... I'm okay," he managed, waving.   
Godzilla snuffled, nostrils flaring, and he smiled. More warmth encased him and the intelligence seemed to ripple along his lines of perception. The giant head lowered further and Nick slid off and into the water. The presence touched him again, almost like a hug, and he had to smile warmly. Nick concentrated briefly, projecting intensely toward the presence in his mind, warmth and joy, happiness and pride. Godzilla rumbled as if he understood, then he drifted slightly away from Nick, still watching, still kind of playful, but not interfering.   
Monique swam up to him, touching him. "Nick?"   
He smiled at her. "I'm fine. He's.... playing."   
"Intrusion?"   
"Just briefly. And I wouldn't call it that. It was more... like...." Nick faltered. "I don't know. Warm. Not forcing me to acknowledge. Nice...."   
Monique looked at him, face unreadable. "We should go back," she finally said.   
He looked at his charge who was drifting not far away, lazily keeping up with them, orange eyes blinking slowly. As if he understood, Godzilla blew water out of his nostrils, rumbling softly, then disappeared. There was no disappointment, just acceptance.   
"Okay."   
"He's staying around?" Randy asked as he followed the two swimmers.   
"Probably," Nick said vaguely, unable to tell anything when it came to Godzilla and his plans.   
"Cool. We'll have the beach to ourselves!" Randy grinned at them.   
Monique scowled, powerful strokes taking her past Randy and toward the beach. The teenager just laughed and followed. Nick grinned and did the same.   


Elsie had watched the spectacle with a mixture of awe and dread, joy and apprehension. No one could tell what reasons drove Godzilla to do what he did, except maybe for Nick to a degree, and his sudden appearance had startled her. Then again, why had it? Nick was here, so Godzilla had been more than likely to pop up as well. Just the way he had appeared had been.... unexpected.   
She smiled as she watched the swimmers come out of the water, Randy talking happily to Monique and earning dark looks. They didn't faze him the least. Nick followed, smiling, and Elsie indulged in admiring the view. Nick didn't go to work-out clubs or anything, but H.E.A.T. missions demanded physical fitness of them, and Nick was someone who always seemed to end up in the middle of the action anyway. It left its marks.   
Nick grabbed a towel and began to rub himself off.   
"Other people take their rubber duckies with them," Elsie now teased him and Nick grimaced.   
"This isn't a tub."   
She chuckled. "It is for Godzilla."   
"True." He toweled his hair and the brown strands stuck in all directions.   
Elsie snickered and Nick glowered briefly. "Hey, looks cute on you."   
That produced a blush and she grinned more. He was even cuter when he was embarrassed.   
"Now we got the beach for ourselves," Randy called, coming over to them. "What could be better?"   
"If you wouldn't drip all over my prints!" Mendel complained and gathered the papers he had brought along.   
Randy immediately shook the water out of his dark hair and Craven squealed in disgust as more splatters landed on him and his work.   
"Stop that!"   
"Hey, loosen up, doc. We're on vacation!"   
"We are on a sand flea infested beach where it's too warm and where I surely get a sunburn!" Craven complained.   
"Yeah, but it's our beach now."   
"As long as no one calls the police or the military," Monique said coolly. She had pulled a T-shirt over her bathing suit. It clung to her because the wet suit was seeping water into the fabric of the shirt.   
Randy gave her an appreciative smile and she ignored him -- as always.   
Nick shrugged and grabbed a shirt, pulling it on without bothering to button it. "Walk?" he suggested.   
"Gladly," Elsie accepted. "Let's leave the kids bickering among themselves."   
Nick chuckled. "Yeah. Don't we have that every day at work already?"   
Both walked along the beach, the water lapping over their bare feet.   
"Looks like you are getting better," Elsie remarked after a while.   
"Looks like it, but I'm not sure." Nick shrugged. "He wasn't really in my mind, just playful."   
She smiled. "I saw that."   
"I mean, yes, he was there. Different than normal. Not so... abrupt... overpowering. Almost gentle."   
Elsie couldn't really see Godzilla as gentle, but then she reminded herself of how he treated Nick, and she agreed on the wording. "Did you call him here?"   
Nick laughed. "Call? No. At least not consciously. I never did when he suddenly appeared. He picked up on me before the Rush changed me. Now... it's like he keeps a second eye on me as well. Protection is rated highly in his mind."   
She nodded. It had always been this way, only now Godzilla could really tell immediately that something was wrong with Nick, that he was in danger or severely disturbed. But now Nick also got feedback and it was dangerous and influencing his performance.   
Nick looked out over the water and Elsie followed his gaze. There was nothing out there, no dorsal fins, no water sprays, no sudden currents. No sign of Godzilla.   
"I think he left. For now."   
"So, what do you plan to do now?" Elsie asked, smiling at him.   
Nick raised both eyebrows. "Relax is among the top five. Monique wants to train my shields throughout the vacation as well. Otherwise.... no idea."   
"I heard they have great restaurants here," she said casually. "We could try out the food places."   
Nick blinked once, then looked at her, reading what Elsie had in mind: the two of them. Just talk. Away from the wild bunch back there. They needed to talk. About everything. About what had happened, about Nick's break-up with Audrey, just everything. The little chats here or there just didn't do it. Elsie needed to understand Nick again, and she needed to understand the link. The pieces she had seen here or there told her a lot already, but both of them needed a place where none of the others could barge in. Monique knew the link better than anyone, but Elsie considered herself a friend and she wanted to learn, understand and help. Especially help.   
"Sounds good," Nick then said quietly, smiling.   
They walked silently for a while, both lost in their thoughts. Choosing a shady spot next to another overhang of rock, they sat down. It was a companionable silence and Elsie felt a soft smile on her lips. It felt good. It was what she liked about their friendship: that they seemed to understand each other even when no one was talking.   
In the distance they could see their friends and somewhere even further out there in the ocean was Godzilla, the largest member of their team.   
Nick leaned back against a smooth boulder, stretching his legs out in front of him. His eyes were half-closed and he was relaxed.   
They were on vacation.   
Elsie smiled. That felt good. Real good.   



End file.
